El poder de la Obscuridad
by Soda 570
Summary: En esta historia narrare una historia entre Zed y Syndra, pero tratare de hacerla diferente a lo que quizás muchos estamos acostumbrados a leer por lo que los invito a leer. League of Legends y sus respectivos personajes no son de mi propiedad, Pertenecen a Riot Games . Yo solo los usare para esta historia de un fan para fans sin animo de lucro.
1. El primer encuentro con la soberana

Jonia era una hermosa isla que se encontraba apartada del resto de Runaterra, un lugar donde se encontraba de todo tipo de misterios ya sean como razas con capacidades sociales como sociedad ocultas de la vista de la gente común , entre ellas una orden constituidas por disimulos ninjas en busca de dominar las oscuras técnicas de las sombras enseñadas por el mismísimo maestro de las sombras, Zed era un poseedor de grandes habilidades y temido por toda una nación y reconocido a lo largo de Runaterra y no era para menos pues él era el primer ninja en 200 años en hacer uso de las prohibidas técnicas de las sombras, unas técnicas que hasta hace 8 años estaban bajo el resguardo de una orden encargada de preservar el equilibrio, pero ahora todos en esa orden salvo algunos miembros, fueron asesinados por un joven Zed y fieles miembros de su orden con el fin de hacerse con un gran tesoro, el secreto de las sombras.

En la actualidad la orden de las sombras sigue atrayendo súbditos a su orden guiándolos al camino de las sombras y quitando del camino a aquellos que no las acepten tal y como dicta su maestro. Zed, él es un hombre experimentado, fuerte y calculador que llevaba ya varios años perfeccionando la técnica de las sombras pero hubo en momento en que dejo de sentir algún progreso, por más que practicaba o intentaba nuevas formas de usarlas no conseguía lo que buscaba, frustrado decidió salir de la orden para buscar despejar su mente y calmar su ansiedad de respuestas, respuestas que quizás encuentre en el alcohol pues a una hora de su orden se encontraba la aldea más próxima, al caer la noche no tendría que lidiar con algún listo que quiera apresarlo o más estúpido aun, intentar matarlo. Para cualquier persona una hora a pie seria mucho caminar, pero Zed era increíblemente rápido por lo que no le tomo mucho tiempo llegar, ya adentro tomo asiento en un lugar lo suficientemente apartado de la gente, pero cercas de la barra, ya ahí comenzó a beber tratando de reflexionar y encontrar un problema, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando unos hombres algo apartados comenzaron a discutir.

\- ¡se los juro vi el templo de la soberana, está descendiendo! -decía un hombre de pueblo mientras derramaba alcohol de su ahora vació vaso.

-es imposible, la soberana oscura siempre se mantiene a ella y a su templo en los cielos-respondió otro hombre que los acompañaba.

-de ser así, ¿se imaginan que clase de tesoros se pueden encontrar ahí adentro?, después de todo donde ella vive es un antiguo templo y todo tipo de reliquias deben encontrarse ahí…-

Zed se mantenía a la distancia escuchando atentamente lo que decían esos sujetos, él había escuchado antes de la soberana oscura, una poderosa bruja de cabello blanco temida por toda Jonia quizás más que a el mismo, él se preguntaba cómo le podían temer, por lo poco que sabe de ella quizás sea una anciana capaz de usar algo de magia pero no por eso dejo de interesarle el tema, si lo que ellos decían era verdad, el mismo podría entrar al dichoso templo y hacerse con él y los tesoros mencionados, si para eso tiene que matar a esa soberana no se tocaría el corazón. Una vez acabada su bebida dejo unas monedas y salió para ir en busca del templo, no tenía la más mínima idea de donde se podía encontrar, pero oportunamente había unos carteles de advertencia que indicaban que más adelante se encontraba la peligrosa fortaleza de la soberana, que oportuno.

Tras caminar un poco más le costó algo no dejarse impresionar pues frente a él se encuentra un imponente templo arrancado de sus cimientos pero ahora se encontraba en la superficie por alguna razón así que sin perder más el tiempo entro a él, camino y observaba con precaución buscando con la mirada algún indicio de donde pueda haber algo de valor o en el mejor de los casos la soberana, le tomo algo de tiempo pero dio con una habitación diferente a las anteriores pues esta tenía puertas talladas de roble y decoradas cuidadosamente dignas de la realiza de algún castillo Demaciano, haciendo uso de sus silenciosas habilidades entro sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, ya dentro miro a su alrededor con la poca luz de la luna que entraba por un ventanal para más tarde darse cuenta que no estaba en una habitación secreta ni mucho menos si no que era literalmente una habitación, una que tenía una gran cama rodeada por suaves cortinas de seda, sin duda esa era la habitación de la tal Syndra así que acercándose cautelosa mente camino, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cercas recorrió con su mano la cortina para mirar por primera vez a la tal Syndra.

Lo que debería ser una bruja anciana e imponente, era una joven enferma que ni siquiera era capaz de respirar bien, ¿a esto le teme Jonia? Que estupidez pues por un momento esperaba un enfrentamiento, pero no tenía caso matar a una mujer que por más poderosa que sea, no puede defenderse. Al no haber peligro alguno decidió tomarse su tiempo para apreciarla, se dio cuenta de que ella no era ninguna anciana ya que se veía mucho más joven que el mismo, tenía un sedoso cabello blanco y un rostro bastante fino para lo que se puede encontrar alguien entre las pueblerinas, se vería bastante bien si no fuera porque su rostro estaba bañado en sudor y respiraba con dificultad, esas mejillas rosadas y ese constante exhalar le indico que ella tenía fiebre pero el no vino aquí a hacer de enfermero para ella, recordó que era lo que tenía que hacer por lo que concentrándose de nuevo comenzó a buscar en el lugar algo relevante pero regresando la mirada a ella se dio cuenta que a su lado había una atractiva corona que evidentemente pertenecía a ella pero sin duda valdría algunas bolsas de monedas de oro por lo que la tomo y decidió dejar esa sala, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Syndra se había levantado en su lugar y lo miraba de una forma nada amigable.

-no se quien seas, ni me interesa, pero si no dejas esa corona ahora mismo te matare-dijo Syndra con algo de esfuerzo, pero muy seria a la vez.

\- ¿tú vas a matarme? Apenas te atienes así que no creo que puedas hacer algo al respecto-dijo Zed sin inmutarse por lo que, sin más, se dio la vuelta para salir, pero su paso se vio interrumpido por una extraña esfera que emanaba energía oscura.

-si tu no dejas esa corona haré que la dejes-dicho esto Syndra alzo su mano derecha invocando así 2 esferas más que se dirimieron rápidamente hacia Zed con el fin de atravesar lo, pero no contó con que lo esquivara sin mucha dificultad.

-mira, no te mate cuando llegue, no me hagas hacerlo ahora así que deja de estorbar-dijo desafiando a los ojos violetas de la soberana con sus ojos carmesí.

Syndra no pudo resistir más y quedo rendida de nuevo en su cama debido a la fiebre que la estaba atormentando, Zed por su parte le dedico una última mirada y salió al fin del templo, eran altas horas de la noche y era un largo camino de vuelta a su orden de ninjas pero al no tener prisa alguna decidió caminar con calma pero fue interrumpido una última vez esta vez no por Syndra si no por una multitud que venía de la aldea, entre ellos se veía que portaban antorchas, tridentes y alguno que otro espadas, fijo su mirada de nuevo en el templo y vio a una Syndra recargada en la entrada de su templo.

¿Era acaso muy valiente como para enfrentar ella sola a esa multitud en su pésima condición?, ¿o era tan estúpida que no se daba cuenta que iban a matarla?


	2. Capitulo 2

Zed no sabia si ayudarla pues a este paso terminaría muerta, el nunca se a preocupado por los débiles pero recordó como ella casi lo mata con esas esferas obscuras por lo que se planteo,¿ella podría unirse a su orden de la sobras?de ser así podría ser un miembro realmente útil por lo que con esa idea en mente se dirigió hacia esa multitud. Los aldeanos que no se percataron de su presencia recibieron rápidamente cortadas en sus costados y extremidades en señal de advertencia, mirándose entre ellos aun sin entender nada si no hasta lo que parecía ser quien dirigía ese movimiento hablo.

-usted, el maestro de las sombras por que ayuda a la soberana,¿Qué acaso quiere que todos estén en su contra?- Le grito ese pueblerino pero no por eso pudo esconder su nerviosismo pues frente a el se encontraba el asesino mas temido de todos.

-Si yo ayudo o no a alguien eso no debe importarle a nadie, ¿y que acaso no estaban todos en mi contra ya?, de cualquier manera, sera mejor que se marchen y no regresen, eso si es que aprecian sus patéticas y miserables vidas-.

Syndra quien parecía haber pasado a segundo plano estaba meditando todo lo que estaba pasando como podía, ella recordaba haber escuchado el nombre se Zed, si estaba en lo correcto el era un gran asesino líder de una gran y temida orden y si ese era el caso,¿Por qué el se molestaría en ayudarla?, ella podía perfectamente hacer desaparecer a esa molesta gente usando el mínimo esfuerzo pero debido a su condición no podría hacer mucho por lo que se mantuvo a distancia de la situación.

-Esa bruja es un peligro para todos nosotros y lo puede ser hasta para usted por lo que debe morir cuanto antes- dicho esto el aldeano comenzó a caminar hacia Syndra quien estaba recargada en la entrada de su templo pero su paso se vio interrumpido por una shuriken para nada pequeña que claramente había lanzado Zed.

-Esta es mi ultima advertencia, si no te marchas junto con los demás aldeanos los matare a todos comenzando por ti- dijo Zed de una manera aun mas grave.

Pero el pobre aldeano no lo tomo en cuenta por lo que camino de nuevo hacia Syndra pero se mantuvo atento al Maestro de las sombras por lo que lo volvio a mirar pero el ya no se encontraba, en su lugar había una sombra y sintió una malestar en su en su abdomen por lo que se miro pero lo que encontró fue una pequeña sombra que al cabo de unos segundos exploto. Syndra y los demás que acompañaban al desafortunado hombre vieron como la sangre y órganos de su abdomen salían disparados terminando así con su vida, Zed apareció momentos después junto a su cuerpo mirando de fijamente a esos pueblerinos que dándose cuenta que ellos no querían terminar así salieron corriendo lejos del asesino con el recordatorio de no volver.

Calmada la siuacion Zed se dirigio hacia la soberana la cual mantenia una mirada entre sorpresa y disgusto, despues de todo acababa de presenciar un asesitado y no de ella presisamente, al ver que Zed se dirigia hacia ella intento ponerse de pie mas no pudo y sin dejar de mirarlo se preparo para atacarlo, pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que el no queria pelear.

-tu nombre-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Quiero saber tu nombre-Dijo Zed manteniendo la calma

-¿Por qué razon deberia decirte mi nombre?- Syndra se mantenia recia a decircelo

-Acabo de salvarte de una multitud dispuesta a matarte, creo yo que es una razon suficiente para que puedas decirme al menos tu nombre-

-Syndra, me llamo Syndra asi que ahora responde tu,¿Qué buscas con todo esto, entras a mi templo como si fuera tuyo, me robas algo que me pertenece por derecho y te marchas pero claro, regresas para pretender salvarme cuando puedo hacerlo yo misma y ahora quieres saber mi nombre, que es lo que quieres?-

Zed se estaba cansando de que no dejara de hablar por lo que quizas siendo directo ella podria aceptar.

-Syndra tienes poder en tu interior, puedes hacer grandes cosas y yo busco a gente poderosa para que juntos podamos tener Jonia bajo nuestro poder, solo los mas fuertes puede…..-

-no- Dijo Syndra interrumpiendo a Zed-no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo para lo que eh escuchado, la gente me conoce por mi poder destructivo capaz de mover y desaparecer lo que me venga en gana, no te necesito ni a ti ni a nadie para logar lo que necesito.-

-Sola no llegaras a ningun lado, solo mirate, ni si quiera puedes estar de pie y luchas por no desmayarte como lo hiciste antes, si cooperas nada te faltara como te pasa ahora.-

Syndra desde temprana edad ha estado sola, abandonada a la suerte por sus propios padres por temor de su poder que nacio junto con ella, fue adoptada en un templo donde dia a dia practicaba para controlar y darle un uso correcto a ese poder que emanaba de su interior. Pasados los años se dio cuenta que estaba atada a un sello que mantenia su poder a raya,¿razon? Todo tenian miedo de ella y de lo que podia llegar a hacer, tantos años practicando y midiendo su poder como para que todos aquellos que la rodean crean semejante estupidez, desato su poder rompiendo el sello, acabo con la vida de su mentor, lo mas cercano a un padre el cual nunca mas volveria a estar para ella y levanto desde los simientos el templo donde de ahora en adelante comenzaria su nueva vida, una vida larga y monotona, tan solitaria como ella misma, lejos de toda esa gente que le deseaba la muerte justo como cuando nacio, valiendose de ella misma en momentos tan duros como lo heran el pasar hambre como en la enfermedad, justo como le pasaba ahora mismo.

Levanto su cansada mirada para toparse con el ninja que estaba frente a el, Zed, alguien que salio de las mismas sombras y ahora le ofrecia su mano para poner de rodillas a toda Jonia, esa region que le dio la espalda toda su vida, pero¿Por qué deberia ella confiar en el?, no lo conoce, si bien el explico a medias su intencion de hacerse con el poder, ella tenia una mentalidad totalmente distinta sobre lo que es el poder, no sabe nada de su orden mas alla de su reputacion y quizas mas importante, no lo conocia a el. Como era el , ahora se muestra como alguien quien tiende su mano a un marginado, pero mas adelante quien le aseguraba que no se convertiria en alguien peligroso cuando logre tener el poder que tanto anhela, si quizas…

-¿te encuentras bien?, deberias volver adentro-Dijo Zed al ver que Syndra se estaba comenzando a marear en su lugar, verla perdida en sus pensamientos no le daba muy buena espina.

Syndra por su parte veia como Zed miraba fijamente hacia ella pero no pudo recordar nada mas pues ella no podia estar mas de pie por lo que sin darse cuenta, cayo en su lugar mas nunca toco el suelo, fue todo lo que recordo antes de perder el conocimiento. Ahora ella se encontraba en un lugar distinto, uno donde nunca habia estado antes, mirando a su alrededor se di cuenta primero que estaba vestida con una extraña tunica gris, a su lado estaba su ropa por la que era conocida, la soberana, a su lado se sorprendio de ver que estaba su preciada corona la cual habia robado Zed, ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba ese ninja?.

Como si lo hubiera invocado entro a la habitacion Zed con una caja en mano, se dio cuenta de que Syndra lo miraba de manera despreciable por lo que quizas ella buscaba explicaciones.

-te voy a preguntar y quiero que respondas bien cada una de mis preguntas?-dijo Syndra de manera seria

-adelante-respondio Zed sin inmutarse.

-como llegue aquí-

-te traje yo mismo-

-¡estas diciendo que me cargaste!-

-como a un saco de papas-

Syndra estaba demasiado indignada con el echo de que ese ninja la hubiera tocado con sus sucias manos pero aun tenia varias preguntas por hacer por lo que intento contener su furia contra el.

-¿Quién me cambio mi ropa por esta tunica?-Si Zed respondia que fue el mismo lo aplastaria con todas sus esferas y destruiria su orden entera.

-le pedi a unas cuantas mujeres de mi orden que te dieran un baño de esponjas, apestabas.-

Ella ya no sabia si seguir preguntando o matarlo directamente por lo que decidio sabiamente hacer lo primero.

-¿Por qué esta aquí mi corona, no la habias robado?-

-ya que aceptaste mi ayuda decidi regresartela para mantener asi una mejor relacion y asi…-

-espera un momento, ¿en que momento acepte tu ayuda?-Syndra no se creiria el cuento de que eran amigos ni mucho menos.

-cuando estabamos hablando afuera de tu templo te desmayaste por lo que evite que te colpearas, no creo que sea conveniente dejarte a la suerte a la media-noche por lo que te traje, ya aquí vi que no mejorarias con solo dormi por que yo mismo como un lider que soy tome la peligrosa mision de ir por una medicina que pueda sanarte, mientras no estaba les di la tarea a unas ninjas de que te limpiaran y te dieran una tunica para puedas estar en condiciones, no olvides que te regrese tu preciada coronoa, si eso no es suficiente para que notes mis buenas intenciones para que seas una aliada contra Jonia, no se que pueda ser-.

-en ningun momento pedi tu ayuda-Syndra no pudo evitar sorprenderse de todo lo que pudo ser capaz de hacer ese ninja, por mas poder que ella tenga seguia siendo una desconocida para el- espera un momento,¿Por qué ir por una medicina es algo tan peligroso?- le cuestiono Syndra a Zed.

Zed lo medito brevemente, si ella lo ayudara a domiar Jonia, entonces deberia de saberlo-¿Conoces la orden Kinkou?.


End file.
